La Primera Dama de Konoha en el mundo de la moda
by javipozos
Summary: Secuela de Consiguiéndole novio a la tía Hanabi. Una diseñadora de modas en bancarrota y traicionada por sus modelos llega a Konoha con el fin de distraerse pero al ver a Hinata Uzumaki quien, a pesar de su edad, tenía el talento inhato para el trabajo. Inspirado en La Modelo Perfecta de MadeNaruhina26


LA PRIMERA DAMA DE KONOHA EN EL MUNDO DE LA MODA

Minako Nakamura era una diseñadora para modelos caída en la bancarrota. Una mujer de 40 años rubia de pelo corto, bastante linda para su edad, muy enérgica y simpática. Antes de estar en bancarrota dirigía la prestigiosa Casa de Modas Remolino donde era la principal diseñadora de vestidos y manager de modelos. Era una mujer muy tratable y ayudaba en cualquier problema a sus empleadas.

Pero su competencia llamada Kikyo Kurasaki prácticamente les ofreció a las que fueron sus modelos una oferta con mucho dinero a cambio de trabajar para ella y apuñalarla por la espalda.

Para Minako fue una enorme decepción y entró en una gran depresión ya que prácticamente fue abandonada por sus empleadas. Ella nunca las trató mal y al contrario recibían una buena paga.

Minako recientemente se encontraba en la próspera aldea de Konoha. Escuchó de que hubo una invasión que fue detenida con éxito por los 5 Kages. Nunca había venido a la aldea y para olvidarse del trato amargo quiso conocer la aldea y oír acerca de su historia. Pero esa ida a la aldea cambiaría su vida.

Minako estaba viendo unos lindos vestidos en el centro comercial de la aldea. Algunos de ellos habían sido diseñados por ella. Pero en eso por curiosidad vio a 3 mujeres que estaban probándose vestidos.

Eran una niña de al parecer 9 ú 10 años de edad de ojos azules y dos marcas felinas en sus mejillas. Otra era una castaña de al parecer unos 25 años con ojos aperlados y morena. Y finalmente una chica de tez blanca con ojos aperlados peliazulada de ojos blancos.

Hanabi: ¡SAL HINATA!

Hinata salió en un lindo pero sexy traje de lencería color rojo. Minako observó que la mujer de pelo azul tenía un cuerpo muy lindo y de inmediato sacó una regla.

Minako de repente empezó a medir las partes del cuerpo de Hinata como era costumbre con sus modelos.

Minako: Ummmm. 70-70-70. Guau. Estas bien proporcionada. A ver. Tienes un lindo trasero, bonitas piernas de ensueño, una piel sin imperfecciones y tus pechos son hermosos y de buena medida...¡ERES PERFECTA! ¡KYAAA! (emocionada).

Hinata estaba avergonzada ya que estaba casi siendo manoseada por la mujer desconocida.

Himawari: Disculpe señora. ¿Qué hace con mi mami?

Minako: ¿Es tu mamá? Vaya. Bueno me presentó. Mi nombre es Minako Nakamura y soy una famosa diseñadora de modas mundial.

Hanabi: Vaya. Es increíble. ¡OH YA RECORDÉ! ¡YO COMPRO SUS VESTIDOS!

Hinata: Vaya. Disculpe pero debo cambiarme o me voy a resfriar.

Hinata se vistió y salió con su ropa de siempre.

Hinata: Gracias por esperar.

Minako: No importa. Bueno, como decía soy una famosa diseñadora de modas. Pero actualmente no tengo personal.

Hanabi: ¿Por qué?

Minako: Mis modelos me dejaron por mi rival quien me jugó chueco y quedé sin chicas.

Hanabi: Eso es cruel (furiosa).

Himawari: Que malas.

Hinata: ¿Que tiene que ver conmigo? No soy modelo, soy Kunoichi, Ama de casa y la esposa del Séptimo Hokage.

Minako: ¡QUEEEEE! ¡ESO ES MEJOR! ¡ME DARÁ MÁS PUBLICIDAD! Ya me vi. La joven y bella esposa del Séptimo Hokage hace una participación en el concurso de las casas de modas (con ojos de estrella).

Hinata: ¿Pero las modelos no son para jovencitas? Yo ya no lo soy tanto. Ya tengo 31 años.

Minako: ¿¡31 AÑOS!? ¡SE VE COMO DE 25! (ojos en por la sorpresa).

Hanabi: Son los genes de nuestro clan. No envejecemos tan rápido, además de que somos kunoichis lo que nos permite estar en buena condición física.

Minako: Vaya. Es increíble. TE QUIERO EN ESE DESFILE.

Minako tomó las manos de Hinata y le rogó.

Minako: ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NECESITO SU AYUDA! (suplicante y con ojos de cachorro súper triste).

Hinata no pudo decir que no por su empatía con la mujer.

Hinata: Esta bien. Pero tiene que hablar con mi marido sobre esto.

Minako: ¡EXCELENTE! ¡CONCURSO DE BELLEZA, AQUÍ VAMOS! (emocionada).

Minako arrastró a Hinata fuera de la tienda y Himawari y Hanabi las perseguían.

Himawari: ¡HURRAA! (siguiéndola).

Después de eso las 4 se dirigieron a la oficina de Naruto, quién estaba haciendo papeleo. Boruto estaba allí discutiendo un tema de la misión que había tenido con el equipo 7. En eso ellas entraron y Naruto y Boruto las vieron.

Naruto: Hola chicas. ¿Ehhh? ¿Quién es ella?

Minako: Déjeme presentarme. Soy Minako Nakamura para servirle. Soy una famosa diseñadora de modas y quiero a su esposa en concurso de belleza que se celebrará próximamente.

Naruto: ¿Concurso de Belleza?

Boruto: ¿¡MAMÁ SERÁ MODELO!? (sorprendido).

Minako: ¿¡ERES SU HIJO TAMBIÉN!? (en shock).

Boruto: Tengo 12 años.

Minako: ¡TENER DOS HIJOS ENVEJECE Y TU MADRE NO PARECE UNA MUJER DE SU EDAD! ¡CUALQUIER MUJER ENVIDIARÍA ESO!

Naruto empezó a buscar entre el papeleo una hoja que aun no había firmado.

Naruto: Aquí está. Me llegó una solicitud para ver si se podía celebrar un evento en Konoha pero no lo había revisado.

Hinata lo leyó y se lo pasó a las demás.

Hanabi: ¿Con qué aquí es probable que sea el evento?

Minako: Sería perfecto. Tendrían ventaja de local.

Hinata: ¿Que piensas de esto Naruto?

Naruto: Sabes que te apoyaré en lo que tú decidas.

Hinata volteó y vio a Minako viéndola con ojos de borrego.

Hinata: Bueno. Lo haré. Será divertido.

Himawari: ¡HURRA! ¡MAMÁ SERÁ MODELO!

Naruto sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su hija.

Boruto: ¡PATÉALES EL TRASERO A LAS MODELOS FLACUCHAS DE LA TELEVISIÓN, DE VERAS!

Naruto: Oh si.

Pasaron los días y Minako instruía a Hinata para que aprendiera a lucirse en cámara y frente a muchas personas. No fue mucho problema ya que ella creció en un clan noble donde la etiqueta era una gran parte de su educación y lo incorporó a su entrenamiento de modelo.

Naruto se encargó de los preparativos del concurso de Belleza ya que logró atraer a los medios para preparar el evento.

Al fin llegó el día del evento. Muchas casas de Modas llegaron con sus respectivas modelos y se hospedaron allí. Hinata estaba impresionada por el impacto del mundo de la moda en la actualidad.

Minako vio a sus exmodelos acompañadas de su rival Kikyo Kurasaki.

Kikyo: Vaya, vaya. Asi que te animaste a venir solo con una modelo. Serás historia.

Minako: Solo necesito a una modelo para vencerte. Ella le sobra lo que a tus modelos les falta...belleza pura, lealtad y talento.

Las modelos se enojaron pero no dijeron algo ya que no les correspondía replicar.

Hinata: Cálmese señorita Nakamura. No pelee innecesariamente.

Kikyo: Nos vemos perdedora jajajaja (arrogantemente).

Las modelos la siguieron y Minako estaba que echaba humo.

Minako: Es una maldita (furiosa).

Hinata: Cálmese por favor.

Minako se calmó y respiraba profundamente.

Minako: Gracias Hinata. Lo necesitaba.

Hinata: Mejor pasemos a la sala.

Las dos fueron a los vestidores. Allí estaban los maquillistas y el modista que las esperaban.

Minako: Hola chicos.

Yasuei: Cuando le llamaste me apresuré para adaptar los vestidos con las medidas que me diste. No he visto unas asi desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Ella es la famosa mujer de la que me hablaste?

Hinata: Si. Yo soy Hinata Uzumaki, la esposa del Séptimo Hokage y el héroe del Mundo Shinobi Naruto Uzumaki.

Yasuei: La Primera Dama de Konoha. Vaya que se consiguió una esposa tan joven como usted.

Hinata: En realidad tengo 31 años y tengo la misma edad que mi marido.

Yasuei: ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Minako: Ya lo corroboré y es cierto. Al parecer su genética y la condición física como Kunoichi le ha permitido tener una buena juventud a pesar de la edad que tiene.

Yasei: Una pregunta. ¿Quiere que revelemos su edad ante el público? A muchas mujeres no les gusta eso.

Hinata: No me importa. Mis conocidos sabe mi edad y no me acompleja mi edad.

Yasuei: ¿Cuál es su secreto?

Hinata: Una buena condición física y mantenerse en forma. Además de mi genética influye un poco. No uso trucos para esconder mi edad. Solo alguien con poca autoestima y una enorme inseguridad escondería su edad con cosas.

Tsunade estornudó.

Shizune: ¿Pasa algo Lady Tsunade?

Tsunade: Alguien mencionó algo desagradable sobre mi técnica para esconder mi edad.

Shizune: Tal vez sea su imaginación.

Tonton: Oink.

De vuelta con Hinata y Minako.

Minako: Asi es Hinata. Bueno a trabajar ya que Hinata lucirá el vestido de noche en el desfile de presentación.

Todos se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato y prepararon el cabello de Hinata con un lavado especial y secado para hace un alaciado permanente que hizo relucir su hermoso cabello. Hicieron un manicure, pedicure y un tratamiento facial de avena y clara de huevo para exfoliar la piel. Luego de eso aplicaron una crema a base de jugo de limón y nácar de perla para dejar brillante y blanca la piel de Hinata.

Después de todos los procedimientos practicaron un peinado especial para la presentación y la maquillaron de forma que sus bellos ojos aperlados con destellos lilas relucieran. Sus labios fueron pintados de un rojo escarlata intenso.

Hinata se vio y quedó impresionada ya que ella de por sí no se maquillaba mucho ya que no lo necesitaba y ahora parecía otra persona.

Minako: Te ves hermosa.

Hinata: Gracias Minako.

Minako: Cuanto tu marido te observé se morirá de emoción al verte así.

Hinata: Eso espero. Conociéndolo me animará y estará con mis hijos.

Hinata quedó totalmente lista con su vestido de noche rojo y de manera sexy que la hacía parecerse un poco a Jessica Rabbit pero un poco más tapada.

El evento ya comenzaba y Naruto y sus hijos se sentaron en el lugar donde estaba reservado para los 5 Kages debido a que iban a participar en el certamen.

Himawari: Mami va a ganar. Estoy segura.

Boruto: Eso es obvio. Mamá es la más bella del lugar (muy seguro).

Naruto: Estoy más que de acuerdo. Solo espero que el conductor no haga un desastre (un poco preocupado).

Boruto: ¿Por qué?

Naruto: Es Rock Lee.

Boruto: ¡EL PAPÁ DE METAL LEE! ¿¡POR QUÉ DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS EN EL MUNDO, ÉL TIENE QUE SER EL CONDUCTOR!? (sorprendido, asustado y preocupado al mismo tiempo).

Naruto: Lo hizo bien como el referi de los Exámenes Chunin. Insistió mucho asi que lo dejé.

Tenten, Metal Lee quien traía a Gai se sentaron al lado de la familia Uzumaki y escucharon lo que dijo Naruto.

Metal Lee: ¡ASÍ ES PAPÁ DARÁ LO MEJOR Y CON LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ANIMARÁ A ESTE ESPECTÁCULO!

Gai: ¡LEE DARA LO MEJOR DE SI MISMO, SI NO LO HACE DARÉ VUELTAS EN MI SILLA DE RUEDAS EN TODA KONOHA 500 VECES!

Tenten: ¡HIJO, GAI SENSEI. NO GRITEN ASI QUE LLAMAN MUCHO LA ATENCIÓN!

Metal Lee: Está bien mamá.

(En esta historia Tenten es la madre de Metal Lee, lo cambiaré hasta que el manga de Boruto confirme quien es la verdadera madre de él).

Mientras tanto Hanabi y Hiashi Hyuga se sentaban en el lugar reservado para ellos.

Hiashi: Si no fuera porque tu hermana está participando no vengo.

Hanabi: Yo vengo sola ya que me gusta pero ahora veamos como la casta del clan Hyuga se impone a las plebeyas que se hacen llamar bellezas del mundo.

Hiashi: No tengo argumentos contra eso.

Cerca de allí se sentaron el resto de los 11 de Konoha junto con sus familias (excepto el forever alone de Shino) y además de Konohamaru quien fue invitado por Sarada y Mitsuki.

Konohamaru: Hoy veremos como la esposa del Séptimo les patea el trasero a todas en ese certamen.

Sakura: Eso que si.

Tenten: Hola chicos.

Naruto: Saludos.

Sakura: Que bueno que nos conseguiste lugares.

Naruto: No lo había visto Lord Hyuga.

Himawari: Hola abuelito.

Boruto: Boruto: ¿Cómo le va?

Hiashi: Bien.

Hanabi: Konohamaru, si no tienes donde sentarte acá hay un lugar a mi lado.

Konohamaru: Gracias (sonriendo).

Hiashi se lo quedaba mirando con un aura de muerte. El pobre Konohamaru quedó con cara de por que a mi.

Hanabi: No le hagas caso a padre y siéntate por favor (sonriendo).

No había pasado mucho que ellos habían empezado a salir como amigos.

Konohamaru: Bueno. Gracias.

Konohamaru se sentó a lado de la Princesa Hyuga Hanabi con el riesgo de amanecer muerto por su "suegro".

Naruto estaba pensando en como ablandar a su suegro con este asunto pero lo vería después del evento.

La luces se prendieron y Rock Lee salió al escenario. Traía un smoking súper elegante que Naruto se lo metió a la fuerza ya que le advirtió que si traía spandex al evento lo corría a patadas con Kurama persiguiéndolo los talones. Por cierto Kurama en su paisaje mental veía todo en televisión gigante HD que hizo con los conocimientos de Naruto sobre la tecnología actual.

Lee comenzó a conducir el programa.

Lee: ¡BUENAS NOCHES QUERIDO PÚBLICO! ¡HOY VEREMOS A LAS MÁS BELLAS MUJERES DEL MUDO DESFILAR EN NUESTRAS PASARELAS Y CORONAR A LA MÁS HERMOSA Y TALENTOSA DE TODAS. LAS CHICAS DESBORDARÁN LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD A TODOS EL MUNDO! (con llamas verdes en todo el cuerpo de quien sabe donde).

Tenten: Ya comenzó (con la mano en la cabeza).

Himawari: ¿Qué son llamas de la juventud?

Boruto y Tenten: ¡NOOOO!

Gai: Las llamas de la juventud son lo que te hace sentir joven y seguir hacia adelante, no importa el obstáculo adelante. Es el trabajo duro de los ninjas que te hará ser más fuerte.

Himawari: Genial (con brillos en los ojos). Quiero tener las llamas de la juventud.

Boruto y Tenten: ¡NOOOOO! (espantados).

Metal Lee sacó un pequeño pergamino donde sacó un spandex verde marca Gai.

Metal Lee: Póntelo y serás una gran exponente de las Llamas de la Juventud.

Boruto se lo arrebató, lo despedazó con un rasengan, Tenten le siguió con una espada y Metal Lee y Gai estaban horrorizados ante la destrucción del spandex y Tenten se los quedó viendo con una mirada de muerte.

Boruto: Si veo que le ofrecen a mi hermana una cosa de esas destruyó las sillas de ruedas de la ciudad y los spandex que tengan (mirada de muerte).

Tenten: Y yo los castigaré de forma que se arrepentirán toda su miserable vida (con la misma mirada de muerte).

Naruto tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca. Él seguía pensando que se miraban bien (hay cosas que nunca cambian).

Lee seguía hablando.

Lee: Ahora desde las distintos países en el mundo desfilaran las mujeres de las distinguidas Casas de Modas en este joven certamen. Primero recibamos a la representante de la Casa de Modas Okami del país del Rayo, la bellísima Ume Karumi.

Una jovencita morena de 20 años salió con un vestido negro muy lindo a las pasarelas y todos tomaban las fotos. La multitud aclamaba a la modelo.

Darui: Mi chica es la que ganará. De eso estoy seguro.

Naruto: Sueña. Nadie superara a mi esposa.

Kurotsuchi: Mejor sigamos viendo los desfiles.

Lee: Ahora reciban a la representante de la Casa de Modelos Remolino del país del Agua, la más famosa modelo del mundo Hikari Nanami.

Una pelinaranja muy hermosa con un vestido amarillo salió a los escenarios donde el público que la conocía la aclamaba como locos.

Lee: Eso fue una bienvenida muy juvenil. Ahora reciban a la modelo del País de la Tierra Akane Tsuki.

Una chica peliverde y morena y un vestido morado salió en la pasarela de una forma coqueta y deslumbrante.

Lee: Eso fue hermoso. En este momento recibamos al escenario a la representante del País del Viento Hotaru Fugashi.

Una rubia con un vestido azul eléctrico pasaba saludando a la multitud quienes aclamaban a la linda modelo.

Lee: Finalmente la ultima modelo entrará a las pasarelas. ¡RECIBAN CON UN CALUROSO APLAUSO A LA REPRESENTANTE DEL PAÍS DEL FUEGO LA ESTIMADA PRIMERA DAMA DE KONOHA HINATA UZUMAKI!

Hinata salió al escenario y todos se quedaron mudos ante la increíble belleza natural y un aire noble que emanaba de su cuerpo. Hinata adaptó la clásica caminata de la modelos normales con las clases de etiqueta y eso le daba un aire de princesa (de por si que lo es).

En la pantalla marcaban sus datos oficiales como la de todas las modelos. Todos los que no la conocían estaban asombrados de la edad de Hinata.

Naruto estaba embobado ante la hermosura de su esposa, Himawari tenía sus ojos súper brillosos de emoción y Boruto sonreía ya que su madre era la más bella para él en ese certamen (y no se equivocaba).

Hinata posó ante las cámaras y vio a su marido. En ese momento le tiró un beso muy coqueto al estilo Naruko (ella recordó las tonterías de su esposo de niño al hacer el jutsu sexy).

Naruto estaba con corazoncitos en los ojos y le devolvió el beso cosa que alegró a Hinata. Boruto rodó los ojos y Himawari tenía brillito en los ojos.

Himawari: Que tierno (emocionada).

Boruto: Lo que digas.

Hinata se volteó con estilo y volvió a formarse con el resto de las modelos.

Lee: ¡ESO FUE MUY JUVENIL! ELLAS FUERON LAS HERMOSAS MODELOS QUE PARTICIPAN EN ESTE CERTAMEN! ¡PASEN A SUS LUGARES PARA PREPARARSE!

Todas pasaron a los vestidores para prepararse para el siguiente acto.

Lee: ¡LA PRESENTACIÓN SERA TOMADA EN CUENTA POR LOS SEÑORES JUECES. AHORA VEREMOS A LAS BELLAS MODELOS EN UN CONCURSO DE TALENTOS. CADA MODELO LLEVARÁ LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD MOSTRANDO SUS MÁS GRANDES DOTES Y HABILIDADES!

Cada modelo empezó a ejecutar una por una sus mas bellas actuaciones.

Akane empezó a hacer malabarismos, Ume ejecutó un baile de ballet, Hikari ejecutó un baile coreográfico, Hotaru llegó con un acto de acrobacias y asi fueron pasando todas las modelos hasta que Hinata pasó al último.

Hinata estaba frente a todas. De repente derramó agua sobre el suelo y las modelos se rieron ya que era imposible bailar en agua o eso creían. Pero Hinata les cerraría la boca con algo maravilloso que iba a ejecutar. Las luces se apagaron dejando solo una tenue luz blanca para ver su silueta.

Hinata formó una cúpula púrpura con hilos de chakra y levantó el agua haciéndola moverse al ritmo de su cuerpo. Hinata ejecutó el mismo bello baile que involuntariamente le mostró a Naruto desnuda en su niñez en la cascada.

Naruto se quedó con los ojos abiertos ya que reconoció a la perfección ese acto.

Usando la técnica de las 64 palmas protectoras para partir en gotas el agua y con ayuda del Byakugan y daba un efecto muy llamativo y hermoso. El acto fu acompañado por un fondo de música de piano muy suave y hermoso.

El acto duró unos tres minutos y al acabar el público exclamó en aplausos.

Hinata agradecía a todos por sus aplausos pero en eso su esposo subió al escenario y la besó en frente de todos.

Naruto: Siempre fuiste mi chica de la cascada (susurrando bastante emocionado).

Hinata: Si. Pero esa vez me oculté porque estaba desnuda (un poco sonrojada).

Naruto: Cuando acabe esto quiero que hagas ese baile de nuevo...pero sin nada puesto como en esa cascada (lujurioso).

Hinata: ¡N-NARUTO! (ruborizada).

Hinata se sonrojó como tomate ante las propuestas de su marido pero no le iba a negar un poco de diversión.

Lee: Lord Hokage. Baje del escenario por favor.

Naruto: Lo siento. Nos vemos mi vida.

Hinata se despidió con un beso en los labios a su esposo. Todos los espectadores sonrieron al ver el matrimonio ejemplar que era Naruto y Hinata. Los jueces tomaron en cuenta esta muestra de cariño de Hinata.

La siguiente sesión eran de preguntas a las medidas modelos.

Juez 1: Señorita Iwa, ¿Quién fue Confucio?

Akane estaba muy nerviosa ya que no tenía idea de quién era.

Akane: Confucio es el padre de la Confusión. Fue una de las personas más antiguo de lo antiguo, gracias.

Todos aplaudieron pero muchos quedaron con cara de WTF.

Naruto: Eso fue bochornoso.

Kurotsuchi: Recuérdenme meter clases de cultura general a las modelos cuando acabe esto (frustrada).

Seguía Ume con el juez 2.

Juez 2: Señorita Kumo. Dígame, ¿Que piensa que puede ser lo más malo que puede pasar a una persona?

Ume: Bueno. A mi se me rompió una uña y me costó mucho trabajo disimularlo. Pero lo más malo es cuando mi novio me engañó pero ahora soy modelo y se arrepentirá de su decisión. Gracias.

Los Hokages se llevaban las manos a la cabeza por la respuesta más estupida hasta ahora.

Darui: Voy a poner más orden en este asunto. La aldea de la Nube no pasará ir esta vergüenza de nuevo (enojado).

Naruto: "Solo espero que Hinata responda bien" (un poco preocupado mentalmente).

Naruto aunque estaba nervioso por su mujer, sabia que lo haría bien porque sabia lo buena que era con las palabras. Dos ejemplos de ellos fue antes de la batalla contra Neji y la otra fue en la Guerra Ninja donde ella lo alentó y lo sacó de la oscuridad.

Hikari fue la siguiente.

Juez 3: Señorita Kiri, dígame, ¿qué piensa acerca de la gente desamparada?

Hikari: De que debemos hacer algo para ayudarlos. Gracias.

Chojuro: Que respuesta tan más simple.

Naruto: Si lo sé.

Hotaru es la que seguía.

Juez 1: ¿Cual es su frase favorita que la inspira?

Hotaru: La belleza es el reflejo del alma. Va conmigo. Gracias

Gaara estaba algo enojado por las modelos ya huecas que concursaron en este certamen.

Gaara: Espero que tu esposa lo haga bien Naruto.

Naruto: Ella superará tus expectativas Gaara.

Hinata estaba parada ante los jueces esperando su pregunta.

Juez 3: Bien señorita Konoha, su pregunta es...Para usted, ¿Qué es el amor verdadero?

Hinata necesitó un poco de tiempo para pensarlo bien pero llegó a una respuesta en base a lo que ha vivido.

Hinata: Es una pregunta muy difícil de responder. Gran parte de mi vida no sentí el amor hasta que conocí a mi esposo. Con el tiempo llegué a entender muchas cosas y sigo aprendiendo de ello. Para mi el amor es un acto de la voluntad, es un esfuerzo consciente, un compromiso. No tiene que ver con nuestras emociones, sino con nuestra voluntad. El amor es paciente, es bondadoso. El amor no es envidioso ni jactancioso ni orgulloso. No se comporta con rudeza, no es egoísta, no se enoja fácilmente, no guarda rencor. El amor no se deleita en la maldad sino que se regocija con la verdad. Todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor verdadero es lo único que vive para siempre. De nada sirve tenerlo todo si no hay amor en nuestras vidas. El odio en el mundo shinobi fue debido a que no conocíamos este concepto. Eso para mi es el amor verdadero. Gracias.

Todo el publico lloraba de emoción al oír las bellas palabras de la Primera Dama de Konoha, en especial Naruto quien agradecía más que nunca que Hinata haya nacido.

Lee: ¡ESO FUE HERMOSO! ¡MIS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ARDEN MÁS ANTE LAS BELLAS PALABRAS DE LA SEÑORA UZUMAKI! (llorando en chorros de agua y al mismo tiempo ardiendo por las llamas de la juventud).

Boruto y Himawari estaba orgullosos de ser sus hijos.

Lee: Ahora pasaran en un ultimo desfile con el vestido de gala para después declarar quien será la ganadora.

Cada modelo desfiló con su vestido de gala con una tiara y una banda que las identificaba.

Akane llevaba un lindo vestido rosado con lentejuelas y piedras preciosas. Estaba confeccionado con seda. Estaba escotado de los hombros y la espalda.

Ume salió a las pasarelas con un vestido amarillo con muchas piedras verdes incrustadas. Tenia escote en la espalda y los hombros.

Hikari encantó a todos con un bellísimo vestido jade confeccionado por las mejores diseñadoras del mundo. Hecho por seda y otras telas finas que lo hacían un vestido muy caro.

Hotaru salió con un vestido rojo hermoso confeccionado con adornos brillosos de tela sintética. Parecía una llama hermosa.

Hinata a petición de Minako usó su obra maestra que jamás pudo mostrar al publico. Un elegante vestido blanco que junto con la tiara la hacia parecer una princesa de cuento de niños. Estaba hecho de algodón y lino fino. No tenia mucho escote a excepción de una parte de la espalda ya que los hombros eran cubiertos por una parte del vestido. Tenia mucho brillo y resplandecía ante todo el público.

Himawari: Mamá es como la princesa del castillo del dragón (soñadora).

Naruto: Yo la rescaté de ese feo dragón.

Himawari: ¿En serio?

Naruto: En realidad fui a la Luna a un castillo donde un sujeto invocó un enorme Golem de piedra pero era parecido a un dragón para mí.

Himawari: Guau (asombrada).

Boruto: Veamos los resultados.

Lee: Agradecemos a todas las participantes por dejar deslumbrar su juventud en las pasarelas. Ahora anunciaré a la ganadora en estos instantes.

Lee recibió el papel de parte de los jueces.

Lee: La ganadora es... ¡HIKARI NANAMI DE KIRI!

Todos: ¡QUEEEEE!

Minako: ¡ES UN ROBO! (furiosa).

Kykyo estaba celebrando y echándoselo a la cara a la pobre Minako.

Hikari estaba a punto de ser coronada cuando...

Lee: Disculpen me equivoqué. La ganadora es ¡HINATA UZUMAKI DE KONOHA!

Todos aplaudieron.

Hikari estaba de piedra ya que le arrebataron el triunfo. La verdad es que Rock Lee leyó mal ya que había sacado el segundo lugar.

Kykyo se desmayó y Minako ejecutaba el baile de la victoria. Fue a abrazar a Hinata quien se dejó apapachar.

Hinata fue coronada y le dieron un ramo de rosas enorme con una banda de Miss Mundo Shinobi.

A ella le dieron el micrófono y dio un pequeño discurso.

Hinata: No sé que decir. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Juro que portaré con honor este título y espero ser lo suficientemente digna para esto. De nuevo les agradezco por todo el apoyo a mi familia, a mis amigos y a Minako Nakamura quien fue la que me ayudó con todo esto. Los quiero a todos y espero que les vaya bien. Gracias.

Todos aplaudieron a la nueva ganadora del certamen.

La familia Uzumaki y sus conocidos en Konoha celebraron este triunfo para la aldea. Tenten regañaba a Lee por su metida de pata en la declaración de la ganadora pero lo perdonó rápido.

Las chicas se ponían la tiara, las flores y la banda para sentirse la chica Mundo Shinobi.

Naruto se llevó a Hinata de allí y la besaba para darle su premio en privado.

Hinata: Naruto. Espera a que lleguemos a casa.

Naruto: Yo solo quiero estar con mi modelo favorita.

Hinata: Ay Naruto. No cambiarás jamás pero me gustas asi mi amor.

Ambos se dieron un beso casto y tierno a la luz de la Luna.

Después de varios días Minako se tuvo que ir de la Aldea de la Hoja. Al parecer después del evento le llovieron ofertas de trabajo en muchas Casas de Modas que vieron la efectividad de su trabajo. Cabe decir que en cuanto adquiriera modelos les enseñaría algo de humildad y respeto para que no hicieran el ridículo en algunas pruebas.

En las puertas de la aldea Minako y la familia Uzumaki se despedía.

Minako: Gracias todo lo que hizo por mi Hinata. Jamás la olvidaré.

Minako la abrazó felizmente.

Hinata: Descuide señorita Minako. Lo hice porque usted necesitaba mi ayuda.

Minako: Espero que te vaya bien en la vida. Algún dia volveré al pueblo para contarte lo que he hecho.

Naruto: Espero que le vaya muy bien señora Nakamura.

Minako: De nada Lord Hokage. Igual a ustedes niños.

Boruto: Adiós.

Himawari: Venga a visitarnos.

Minako se despidió de la familia Uzumaki y ellos veían como ella se iba de la aldea perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Nota: Dedicada a MadeNaruhina26 quien me inspiró a hacer esta historia con su fanfic La Modelo Perfecta. Te mandó saludos.


End file.
